Lonely Nights
by AngelicDagger
Summary: Squall hates his life, its so boring for him same thing day after day. Then friday he goes to the normal night club and everything starts to change... Hate to give this away.... *sigh* Squall/Seifer + Squall/Rinoa
1. 1: Hating Life, Someone Familar

Authors Quick Note -  
  
This story has really short chapters but i think its good none the less.  
  
I dont want to give to much about it away cuz its like the first one ive done like it. I'm wanna try to tie it into the game as much as possible with out making it an alternate thing compared to with my other stories but i dunno if thats gonna be possible :S... I really havent decided how i wanna end it either. So just like hope ya enjoy the story n such. Review it please :'(!!!  
  
Squall stood in the corner of the club his friends came to on friday and saturday nights, his hair slipping down in his face lightly as he looked down thinking about his life. It was so pointless to him, Everyday going on half heartedly. There was no adventure any more. Same thing every waking day. He was only 19 now and his whole life was laid out before him, planned and paid. How he wished he hadn't defeated Ultimecia. He knew it was his own choice in his heart that he defeated her for other reasons but he didnt know what nor did he care to think about it. When he had slain her with his gunblade that last strike upon her body he felt this release from her like a joy that she was finally free from living. He had thought about it many times before but he couldnt understand why a person would be so happy to stop living and breathing. Now perhaps it was occuring to him. Maybe that she was tired of the same thing day after day.  
  
He didnt want to desire any death upon himself. Squall looked up and saw Rinoa laughing and talking to Quistis and Selphie with Irvines arm tightly around Selphies waist and Zell some what in the distance dancing with his new girl friend. They always seem so happy, enjoying life to its fullest as he watches them in silence any more. The brunette man stood up off the wall shaking his head some then reaching up with his gloved hand he ran it through his hair for a moment then putting it back to his side. He glanced around the room a moment and by the door way he thought he saw someone he once knew and could relate to. He started walking to the door as he could only see the back of the person.  
  
"Squall, Where are you going?", Rinoa asked as Squall looked anxiously at the door while he passed thier table. He stopped a moment and turned to her quickly then looked back over to the door but the person was gone.  
  
"I... Thought I saw someone who looked familar..." The interest that had filled Squalls face left as he spoke.  
  
Rinoa could see it in his face after she stopped him how his mood changed. She had noticed his change in attitude how he was becoming distant again like before she had met him. "Who was it?"  
  
"No one." He turned and went back to his corner sitting in it waiting for the evening to end. 


	2. 2: Power Outage

Same time, a week later on the same night. The same faces were at the club. Squall walked over to the corner he was normally in which was just about a table length away from Rinoa and the gang's table. It was part of the exit door way area. Just as Squall was a few feet away he noticed someone was already there. He looked his head up just seeing some black boots shining like new followed by black pants and a dark coat to match he wore blue shirt with a cross across it, Squalls eyes traveld up but the shadows made it too unclear then suddenly the lights went out.  
  
Squall stood there in the dark awaiting the power to be turned back on while the people talked loudly as they waited too. He felt a breeze for a second then he felt like the seconds went slower and slower while a larger body wrapped around his, then lifted up his chin with a finger tip as Squall closed his eyes lightly. There was no warmth from the figure but it held him with one arm and it seemed to put him in like a daze where he could no longer hear the people in the background.  
  
"Oops sorry, Squall is that you?" A voice said that had bumped in to him at the exact same moment the person who Squall had felt hold him left into the dark putting Squall out of his dream like status that had only lasted about 3 or 4 seconds.  
  
"Huh? Who is that?"  
  
"It's me Selphie Squall. Sorry i was just looking for the emergency exit to maybe give a little more light. Could you open it please?"  
  
"Yea sure, But hey did u happen to see who was over here just a moment ago?"  
  
"Uh no sorry, who was it?"  
  
"No one." Squall turned away from her and walked to the wall with his hand upon it he led his way to the door then opened it up quickly. Just as he opened the door the power turned back on and he walked away from the door letting it close on its own. Squall looked around noticing the people already starting to dance while a few had been making out on the dance floor while the lights were out. His eyes soon turned to the entrance and there was the dark coat he had seen just before the power had went out. But how had the guy got all the way over there in the dark with out bumping into him and doing it so quickly? 


	3. 3: Caught By The Stranger, Seifer

The figure walked out his coat blowing behind him some what. Squall didn't want to miss him again. He quickly looked at Rinoa and blurted, "I'll see you all tommorow." Then he raced over to the stairs up to the entrance looking outside in both directions. There was a line of people to the right and to the left was an alley. Squall stepped out of the club and turned to the right looking down that alley.  
  
There was no one but a bunch of people that he could never think of finding anyone in. Then the main street was just feet away where the line curved out to, the person he was looking for may have already left with out him being able to trace. Squall looked down and took out his cell phone to call the car around for him, he held it in his hand ready to dial.  
  
"Hello Squall." A voice suddenly purred into his ear, Squall could feel the breath from the words cooly slip down his neck.  
  
"It is you." Squall slipped out as he began to feel in a dream again.  
  
"Mm hmm. You remembered me then. Come take a walk with me my friend."  
  
Squall turned around and looked in to the taller figures eyes. "Seifer..." 


	4. 4: Forgotten Night, The Note

Squall opened his eyes and looked at the clock beside the bed,it was almost 2 in the afternoon. He had over slept quite a bit which never happened. He stood up grogily and walked over to his bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw he was an absolute mess. What happened last night he started to wonder. He couldnt remember any more, perhaps he was just really drunk last night thats why.  
  
First he had came to the club and the power went out about 11 then... There was some guy. Who was the guy he had followed out last night? Suddenly his head started to throb bringing on a horrible headache. He leaned down and turned on the sink foset then cupped his hands together splashing the cold water in his face. He stood back up and opened the mirror cabnet taking out some asprin taking a couple to calm his headache.  
  
He turned and left his bathroom and looked at his room. It was even a worse mess than he was. There was a ton of things turned over and on the floor. His bed looked like it hadnt been him sleeping in it at all. He hadnt been woke up by Rinoa's calls this morning so perhaps... Him and her had done something last night, or maybe he got so drunk he took someone home and Rinoa saw or something. It hurt his head more to think of the possiblitys.  
  
He reached up and massaged his temples a bit. He glanced around the room and something caught his eye on the Tv. There was a note stuck to it. He walked over to the tv and grabbed the note off, firstly it wasnt in any girls handwriting it was very messy and hard to read, it reminded him of someone.  
  
Suddenly his memory came back to him, Seifer. He was with Seifer last night. Had they done any thing he didnt know if they had or not.   
  
Squall Dear,  
  
Sorry for leaving so early,  
  
I didn't want to get you into trouble or anything.  
  
Hope to see you tonight my friend.  
  
Seifer~ 


	5. 5: Someone that Cares

Squall held the note nervously, he didnt know what to think. Seifer... Someone he had fought against, someone who had always been there to rival his strength. Some who had always tried to be his friend, and kept him some what company at the orphange...  
  
Suddenly a knocking came at the door. "Squally Wakey Wakey! We're all gonna go to the beach today!"  
  
Squall walked to the door in his boxers still he opened the door enough to stick his head out. "I dont really feel like going today, Sorry Rinoa."  
  
She smiled some and pushed him back in his dorm then invited herself in. She looked at him a moment. "You really woke up late huh?"  
  
"Yes. Now do you mind?"  
  
"No not at all." She spoke as she walked past him to the window opening it up letting his room brighten up.  
  
Squall turned and squinted as the light flooded his eyes stinging them, he bent down and grabbed his pants then walked to his bathroom with one hand over his eyes to lessen the brightness. "Pull the curtains back together. I really dont want to go Rinoa."  
  
She sighed some as he got dressed in the bathroom. "Come on, you've started to become silent again. We're like family, your my big brother tho i think i take care of you more than you realize. You have to start getting out some more babe."  
  
"Rinoa right now isnt a good time." Squall spoke to her quietly as he walked out of his bath room the note he had shoved in his pocket not wanting Rinoa to see it and glad she hadnt when she came in. Then he saw his room again.  
  
"Oh so you have someone coming over?"  
  
"No, its not like that... Something else."  
  
"You can tell me ya know?"  
  
"I know Rinny, i just cant right now."  
  
"...Oh. I see then... Well what was that note in you hand when i came in. Did it have ne thing to do with it?"  
  
Squall froze somewhat and the color slipped from his face a moment then returned. "Somewhat. But i cant talk about it today, perhaps tommorow okay?"  
  
"Okay then!" Rinoa pushed one of the curtains shut and walked to him then giving him a tight hug and a quick kiss on his lips. "We'll see you tonight at the club i hope."  
  
Squall nodded somewhat as she let herself out. 


	6. 6: Back At The Club And Away Again

Squall spent his day thinking, trying to remember what he had done last night. But his memory wouldnt return no matter how hard he coaxed it. He pulled on his wife beater and took a look in the mirror. He put on his belts and left calling up his driver asking him to bring up his ninja motorcycle. With in a few moments his vehicle was brought around and the driver got off.  
  
Squall jumped on it and rode to the club since it was now about 8 and the sun was down his friends would be there probally just as he arrived. Squall drove up to the entrance and park next to it. Then he glanced at the long line and went past the bouncer on in. He walked down the stairs looking around to see who was there. Their table hadnt been occupied but his corner had once again. Squall looked down and walked over to the table then looked up to his corner pushing his hair back some what out of his face. The figure stepped out of the shadows and met Squalls eyes.  
  
"Seifer... What happened last night?"  
  
"You dont remember?"  
  
"No." Squall spoke quietly.  
  
The tall blond looked down somewhat sadly. Then he looked back up smiling some. "Thats okay. We went for a walk." Seifer walked closer to Squall as he spoke. "We talked a bit about nothing really. Then I walked with you home." Seifer rose his hand to Squalls face holding his cheek in his hand caressing it with his thumb gently, then he leaned down some what and kissed Squalls lips for a second. Seifer turned away some, "The we said our good byes." Seifer walked back away from him to a chair at the table.  
  
"But -" Squall was cut off as he looked confusedly at Seifer from the kiss.   
  
"Squall!" Rinoa screamed over the crowd at him.  
  
He turned around and saw her then looked back around and noticed Seifer was gone once again. This just wasnt making sense. He and Seifer must have done something last night. But Squall never thought of himself as being gay or bisexual. He shook his head some and walked to the stairs as Rinoa and the rest of the gang walked down.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I need to think, I'll see ya'll tommorow." Squall spoke as he slipped past them. 


	7. 7: Slightly Concerned Friends

"Hey Rinoa?" Irvine leaned in the table tapping the raven haired princess.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What's up with Squall? He doens't seem to be himself much."  
  
"Well actually he seems very much like himself, the old Squall any ways." Quistis spoke up to thier conversation.  
  
"Your right Quitis. I dont know what's wrong with him. He and I are going to have a talk about it tommorow, he told me he would tell me then." Rinoa looked down as she spoke. "I can't tell whats going on any more. I have feelings for him. Maybe he and i are like brother and sister but i love him more than that... When we walked in the club i thought i saw Seifer and Squall talking... But I thought Seifer had vanished a few months ago."  
  
Quistis looked curiously at Rinoa. "Well, we'll find out tommorow no worries." Irvine said as he smiled at them.  
  
"Irvy lets go dance i love this song!" Selphie chirped as she hopped out of his lap then grabbing his arm pulling him to the dance floor. They started to dance on one another getting lost in the music.  
  
Just a few moments later a tall handsome guy came over and asked Quistis to come dance with him which she willingly accepted. A song later Zell saw his girlfriend walk in and he ran over to the bottom of the stairs watching her come down then leading her out on the dance floor. Rinoa sat at the table looking down into her drink for answers all the meanwhile. 


	8. 8: Quick Ride To The Hidden Club

After Squall slipped out he went outside and looked down to the left of the club and saw no one there then looked down disappointed. Just as his head lowered a pair of arms wrapped around his waist with a body pressing against his back.  
  
"Mmm Wanna go on another walk with me?"  
  
Squall felt himself start to feel weak as if being put in a trance like state. He nodded some what not noticing his own actions. Seifer slipped his arms from around Squall as he reached in his pocket taking the key to his motorcycle. Seifer walked over to it and got on looking at Squall with an inviting but mysterious glance in his eyes. Squall walked over and got on behind him wrapping his arms around Seifer to hold on.  
  
Seifer started the engine and drove towards the crowd of people before sharply turning it in a u turn going off further into the alley. Squall thought confusedly, this is a dead end where is he going? Then Seifer turned the motorcycle into a very small alley barely big enough for the bike and them. He skidded to a halt as they slipped out of the small alley turning the in another direction as he started to drive slowly before he gained speed again driving towards a dead ended alley in either direction. Seifer drove the motorcycle right up to a door the motorcycles front wheel barely hitting it after another skidded stop.  
  
An eye box opened up quickly then peered out at Seifer and Squall. The persons eyes seemed to glow a moment then faded back out with what Squall thought to be fear. The door quickly opened and Seifer rode the motorcycle in as the door shut quickly behind them.  
  
((Authors note- Uhm i know that really doesnt make a hella lot of sense but basically Seifer went down the left of the clubs alley then down a small alley then down another alley to a door they rode right upon. I just wanted to show Seifers recklass but very good driving skills. :))) 


	9. 9: A Whore House!

Squall turned and looked at the door they had come in as it shut. It didnt appear the same as it had on the outside. It was a maroon color and the rest of the place they rode in was relatively dark except for some small lamps. Beside the door was a couch where a woman lay under a man that was kissing her neck and rubbing his hand on her leg as she moaned some what beneath him.  
  
Squall looked back ahead as Seifer drove down a ramp slowly then rode it over to a wall stopping it then patting Squalls leg to get him off the bike. Squall looked around still observing the place, it was like a small club but there were quite a few ppl there just not over crowding. Squall got off the bike as Seifer turned it off a girl came over. She looked some what pale but she smirked some what and leaned against Squall pulling herself up against him licking his neck some what.  
  
Squall cocked his eyebrow confusedly and pulled her off him, what was this some kinda whore house? The girl got a fearful look in her eyes as Squall held her arms. She didnt seem to be looking at him tho, Squall turned and looked behind him at Seifer whose eyes seemed to look alot different now. The girl furiously tried to get away but Squalls grip was just too strong, then her nails dug into his skin as she screamed then ran away up the ramp into another room.  
  
Squall looked even more confused now and began to look at his arms, she had made him bleed. Seifer came around looking at Squalls arms picking them up in his hands. He rose his arms to his lips and licked around his skin wiping the blood away, then he did the same to the other arm.  
  
"Mmm I'll be right back im going to go to the Restroom and get you something to drink and wrap your arms up babe." Seifer said as he turned and began to walk off up the ramp. Squall looked down not seeing where he went after he got off the ramp. Where the hell was he? Squall began to look deeper in his mind for answers.  
  
((Authors Note - Okay now i hope you ppl don't start to hate my story and such. It's gonna start to get a bit weirder and everything else now. . A heck of alot weirder i think. And i'm gonna only post a chapter a day and thats only when i have time :D So like the next 2 days 10 and 11 will be posted then i dont know cuz im still writing.)) 


	10. 10: Something To Drink

A scream echoed through the club Squall now sat in. He rose quickly wanting to go see what the problem was.  
  
"Heh dun worry bout it. Come have a seat over here hun.", the bartender spoke at him in a low voice that was as coaxing as Seifers had been. "So what will you have to drink?"  
  
"My friend said he would get me something to drink."  
  
"I see your here with Master Seifer then heh?"  
  
Squall looked curiously again up to the ramp then back to the bartender. "Sure."  
  
"My name is Micheal." He held out his hand to Squall.  
  
Squall turned around in the bar stool and looked over at the few people dancing. They all seemed like they were on drugs or something from the way they were dancing. But not one of them didnt seem to be in some sort of extasy. Then there came a knocking at the door. Squall looked over as the girl letting people in looked out the eye door. He could hear her say go away roughly.  
  
"No no Nadialia. Let our guests in. They are very welcome." Seifer spoke as he rounded the corner where the girl had ran into the other room. He then turned as 3 or 4 people came in and walked into a room across from the one Seifer was just in. Seifer walked back down the ramp with a few strips of cloth in his hands. He stepped over to Squall at the bar and took his arms in his hands wrapping where the girl had dug her nails deep into him.  
  
Squall rubbed his arms where Seifer had bandaged them as Seifer turned to the bartender and whispered something to him. Two drinks were quickly produced on the counter and Seifer handed one to Squall as he took a stool next to him. "Thank you Micheal."  
  
Squall held the drink in his hands looking down into it for some answer to anything about what had been going on. "Drink up my dear Squall. It may be a little strong but it wont kill you." Seifer spoke with a smirk.  
  
He rose the drink to his lips and took a quick gulp of it. It was very strong and burned in his throat. He could feel it run through him almost instantly giving him a rush of energy it seemed.  
  
"Good hmm?" Seifer purred into his ear.  
  
((Authors Note - This is just Yaoi like and all. So if u dun like yaoi, please continue to read you might end up hating some things to come but then like other stuff i dunno x.x?  
  
Specail thanx to the 4 who have reviewed n stuff, specailly Rinoa for taking the time to read the junk i put up here ^.^)) 


	11. 11: Cant Take Drinkin Well, Can he

Squall took another drink almost leaving the cup empty now. He turned to the bar and sat the cup on it as he started to feel dizzy. Suddenly he felt himself feel as if he was falling. But a pair of arms caught him from behind.  
  
"Micheal keep my drink and give me another fill for Squall dear."  
  
Seifer picked up Squall and helped him over to a couch and sat him in it. Seifer sat next to him rubbing his cheek lightly. "Can't take the stuff very well can ya babe?"  
  
Squall leaned over into Seifers lap laying his head there, feeling as if he was drunk, high or something indescribable. It didnt feel natural to him. His strength started to return slowly and it felt so great as it did like a million surges of electricty running over and through his body. A light moan escaped his lips as he laid there. Seifer reached down and caressed his hand through Squall's hair.  
  
"Is it good?"  
  
Another moan escaped his lips as he nodded some. A girl came over to the bar with a satin pillow and Micheal put the bottle that Squall's drink had come from on it and handed her a cup plus another that already had a drink in it. She walked over to the couch and held his drink and the empty cup out for Seifer which he took with on hand as the other still caressed the boys hair whose head lay in his lap. The girl then poured the bottle for them into the cup Seifer held out. She then bowed some and pulled a small table to the side of the couch, sitting the bottle on it.  
  
Seifer looked down at the beautiful face he had once scarred and watched the man handle the effects of the drink still. He looked so fragile in this moment as his eyes opened a crack to see Seifer looking down into them. Squall suddenly pushed himself off Seifer and he landed on the floor with a thud. Seifer looked down at him cocking his brow a bit.  
  
"What's the matter beautiful?"  
  
Squall reached up a bit woozy and slapped Seifer across the face then fell back going unconsious. 


	12. 12: What Am I Doing Here?

Slowly Squall opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling, which wasnt white like the one his bed was normally under. He shifted a bit and fell from where he was on to the floor. His body made a loud thud against the floor as he hit it. Quickly he stod up and looked to where he had been laying. Seifer and him had been sleeping on the couch.  
  
On the couch, that would mean he and Seifer had slept close to each other. Really close. Squall looked around quickly, there didnt seem to be as many ppl here now. But there were still people. Most were about to fall asleep laying there boredly. He looked down at his watch, almost 6 am. He reached up and rubbed his neck some trying to think.  
  
"Squally come lay back down."  
  
Squall turned his head back to the couch from where Seifers voice had come.  
  
"I won't bite ya babe." Seifer said as he looked into Squalls eyes then winking at him. Squall just stared back at him with a look of confusion still upon his face. Seifer pushed his feet off the couch then as he stood he walked over to Squall.  
  
He rose his hand to Squall cheek then held it gently caressing it with his thumb. Slowly he leaned in and pressed his lips against Squalls as he closed his eyes while he wrapped his other arm around Squall's back. Squall's eyes widened as Seifers tongue brushed over his lips. He brought his arms up to Seifer's chest and pushed on him to go back but Seifer held him there waiting for Squall to surrender. Seifer slowly stopped kissing him and led his kisses slowly down to his neck then up to his ear licking it and nibbling on it softly. 


	13. 13: Leaving For Now

Sunday afternoon-  
  
"No Rinoa. I'm just going away for awhile."  
  
"Why won't you tell me where though?! Dammit Squall. I-" Rinoa stops herself a second. "We all care about you very much and were concerned that-"  
  
Squall cut her off, "Just stay out of my business. I'll be back in a week or so."  
  
Rinoa walked to his suitcase and threw all the clothes out, which was only a pair cause not much else would fit as he didn't really have a need for much else. She turned to him and grabbed his face and took off his sunglasses that he never wore any ways. She looked into his eyes, and he seemed even stranger than before. She pulled him to her lips and kissed him softly. She waited a moment, but he didnt return the kiss. Slowly she felt his hands raise to her waist then he pushed her away.  
  
Tears began to well up in her eyes as she blinked them back a quickly. He reached down and picked up his sunglasses and put them back on, then he grabbed up his clothes and put them back in the bag along with his other must have items, Deoderant and Ammo for his Lionheart. He turned and walked to the door as he placed his hand on it he spoke silently, "I'm going away with a friend." Then he left as Rinoa allowed herself to no longer hide her tears.  
  
((Authors Note - So incredibly sorry bout this long delay for the story. The computer i had typed this all on went down and so yea. Please allow for much more time as in the next 2 wks if i dont get much up, i most likely wont get any up for awhile.)) 


	14. 14: Back In Da Club

Rinoa waited but the days drifted so slowly into nights that became a week then 2 fading into weeks upon weeks that blurred together into months. The gang had yet to change their routine and went to their club on friday night as usual.  
  
"Do i look fat in this?" Selphie asked Irvine as they walked through the door.  
  
"No ya look fine hunny. I'll go get the drinks." He slipped away from her quickly as they got on the dance floor.  
  
"Oo Rinoa look at that hottie in the corner by our table!" Selphie yelled over the music as they crossed the dance floor.  
  
She pulled Quistis ahead pushing through the people and peered over into the corner. The shadow of a tall man with a long black trench coat stood leaning back against the fire exit door. His arms crossed against his chest as his head looked down.  
  
"He looks familiar." Rinoa whispered lowly then realized that she was no longer walking to the table jsut staring over at the figure and quistis had run off looking for her date. The others must had fallen behind as well.  
  
A heavy hand rubbed her shoulder softly and Rinoa froze a moment then reaching up quickly grabbing the hand and twisting her way around to see the man.  
  
"Squall."  
  
"Yea Seifer should look familiar after all we only saw ya'll last weekend and well hmm... No i guess we were just watching. I believe i last talked to u was..."  
  
"Over 3 months ago. Where have you been? Ive been so worried."  
  
"Hes been with me. Hes such a great companion to have around."  
  
Rinoa glared at Seifer as she spun around looking at him not noticing she still had Squalls wrist in her hand as she squeezed it tightly digging her nails into it.  
  
"Ah ah, thats my pet. I wont be letting u harm my merchandise." He said as she grabbed her wrist and dug his nails into her skin slowly the blood running down her arm almost instantly flowing quickly.  
  
Rinoa quickly let go of squall and stepped back falling back against someone as she apologized to them quickly she held her wrist tight to slow the blood flow. She looked to Squalls eyes fearfully and thought he had a look she had never seen before in his eyes. He cared that she was being hurt. It was a mixed reaction in his eyes. So full of evil and want but yet of pain.  
  
"What have you done to him Seifer?" She whispered against her lips. 


End file.
